


sailormoon

by spicysober



Series: жёлтые кепки югёма [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Kissing, M/M, PWP, Powerful Bottom, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicysober/pseuds/spicysober
Summary: можно
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom
Series: жёлтые кепки югёма [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819222
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	sailormoon

«а чего?» — спрашивает бэм перед тем, как лечь, и отпихивает югёма — точнее, пытается отпихнуть, потому что тот почему-то с места не двигается. это больше не одноместная кровать в общаге, и нет нужды никого двигать, но бэм пробует еще раз, потом поворачивает голову, чтобы спросить, а какого, собственно, но не успевает: его губы натыкаются на губы югёма, и от неожиданности он по-детски, как в первый раз, открывает рот и задерживает дыхание.

из крана на кухне капает водой, и эхо раздается, как будто установили метроном. бывает метроном для поцелуев? мозг бэма где-то на задворках насчитал десять ударов капель о металлическую раковину, прежде чем он все-таки смог выдохнуть и вдохнуть.

югём перед и под ним, он лежит на своем месте и смотрит снизу вверх, тогда как бэм обнаруживает себя сверху — прямо на его бедрах. белокожий югём — раскрасневшийся, щеки розовые-розовые, но он не смущен. у бэма золотистый загар, который можно обнаружить даже под резинкой трусов, и краснеет он, пряча смущение за всем этим золотым великолепием.

запоздало он вспоминает, что югём дернул его за руки, усаживая на себя. водяной метроном отсчитывает еще пятнадцать ударов, за которые: югём успевает задрать на бэме майку, стягивая ее за горловину, и тот думает «почему я не снял сразу?», и придя в себя, снова лезет целоваться, а вот югём из себя уходит, самозабвенно продавливая руками каждый позвонок на его спине. он стонет и кусается, и без того пухлые губы бэма горят огнём, а язык у него кофейный абсолютно, и это значит, что он снова напился кофе без кофеина на ночь.

«зачем это делать?»— спросил бы югём, если бы мог говорить. «мне просто нравится вкус» — ответил бы бэм, если бы мог говорить.

эти двое, возможно, не хотели бы возбуждаться так быстро от одних только поцелуев, но они целуются еще очень долго, невыносимо долго, потому что, наверное, язык одного становится эрогенной зоной другого — так бывает? 

спасаясь от зубов, бэм отстраняется и переключается на обманчиво-мягкие щеки, подбородок, родинку под глазом. ему приходится опереться на колени, чтобы приподняться, и дать югёму снять пижамные штаны. вместе с бельем. 

«зачем ты спишь в пижамных штанах, но без майки?» — спросил бы бэм, если бы не был занят балансировкой на коленях и стонами от того, что югём изловчился лизнуть его сосок. «потому что люблю чувствовать животом полоску холодной кожи у тебя на пояснице, когда обнимаю во сне» — ответил бы тот, если бы все эти вопросы требовали ответов.

бэм пропускает момент, когда оказывается без трусов, и теперь, кажется, они в равных положениях. югём смотрит расслабленно и улыбается, когда член бэма шлепается об его живот, руки кладет ему на бедра и гладит: сверху, внутреннюю сторону, медленно, иногда царапает ногтями, иногда, словно наугад, кладет руки на ягодицы и сжимает с силой, мечтая, чтобы до утра следы не прошли. бэм цепляется за его волосы, тянет несильно, прижимая к своей шее, словно приглашает. словно кому-то нужно приглашение. он чувствует член югёма, трется об него, мечтая, чтобы смазка, которую они потеряли в прошлый раз, оказалась под матрасом. 

каждая близость и каждый секс был новый, но не потому что сопливо-романтичный, а потому что времени на это было мало и редко, а смена образов — случалась часто и порой кардинально. 

сейчас у бэма короткие волосы, едва ли 2-3 см, а в прошлый раз — в маниле, наверное — были длинные даже на затылке, и хвататься за них было куда как удобнее. 

он нагибается и шарит руками за подушкой, на которой лежит югём, и находит смазку в пространстве между матрасом и кроватью. югём наконец-то оставляет в покое его бедра, медленно и очень демонстративно облизывает ладонь, и бэм смотрит на это, и стонет снова — еще до того, как рука опускается на его член, сжимая едва-едва.

он трясет бутылку со смазкой, чтобы выдавить побыстрее и побольше, югём закусывает губу, потому что нетерпеливость бэма, понемногу теряющего контроль, способна повысить температуру даже в антарктиде.

— так не терпится? — наконец спрашивает он. голос звучит хрипло, потому что дыхания не хватает, да и молчали — или целовались — они словно целую вечность.

— заткнись, югём-а, — тянет бэм, и это получается супер-длинное «а-а-а-а-а-а», потому что одновременно с этим он давит пальцем с плотным слоем смазки, начиная растягивать себя. югём склоняет голову набок и приподнимается на локтях, хотя, конечно, за чужой спиной ни черта не видит. зато чувствует, как на его ноющий уже член капает смазка, потому что, кажется, бэм вымазал ею всю руку. он тянется за валяющейся возле его бедра бутылкой, и тоже выдавливает побольше, смазывая член со звонким, хлюпающим звуком. 

в заднице бэма к тому времени оказывается уже два пальца, и, видимо, терпеть он больше не может, пренебрегая и возможной болью, и презервативами, которых, наверное, и не осталось уже. он вытаскивает пальцы, с бесконечной просьбой глядя в глаза югёму, и тот без слов целует его губы, чтобы через секунду войти в него. 

стонут они тихо, друг другу в рот. югём сжимает его бедра, сминает кожу в будущие синяки, но бэм двигается сам, потому что ему не терпелось, а теперь можно. потому что он не подозревал, что ему не терпелось, пока югём не решил за него, усадив к себе всего — сколько, вечность назад? — сколько-то там несуществующих минут назад. и теперь — можно. 

бэм сам не понимает, откуда у него силы это делать, потому что он не чувствует вообще ничего, кроме сжимающего нутро удовольствия всякий раз, когда он опускается вниз. ног, губ, пространства вокруг — ничего, кроме члена югёма внутри и руки югёма на его собственном. она двигается почти в такт с бэмом, и югёму все это стоит бесконечной концентрации, потому что сам он готов был кончить уже тысячу раз. в общем-то, аж с момента, когда бэм начал себя растягивать.

они уже не целуются, бэм немного отклоняется назад, ерзая, потому что ноги его ужасно затекли, а югём падает на подушку, продолжая дрочить ему. югём стонет открыто и громко, кусает губы — потом появятся ранки, и он ловит тот темп, который заставляет бэма затрястись, упасть ему на грудь, укусить ключицу и кончить. возможно, кончил он раньше, чем упал, потому что время замедлилось и случилось будто все сразу. сперма размазывается по животам обоих, кожа под ней горит и краснеет, и бэм резко поднимается, соскальзывает с члена югёма, чтобы добавить смазки, а потом снова с силой опускается. теперь уже югём двигается внутри него сам, и ему хватает нескольких секунд, чтобы тоже кончить. нескольких секунд, трех недель в разных комнатах, сотни звонков в facetime, спермы бэма на животе, капающего с него пота, закусанных губ и закрытых глаз.

бэм улыбается счастливо и беззащитно, слезает с него и ложится на спину рядом. они дышат быстро, но постепенно успокаиваются и почти попадают в такт водяного метронома.

— я забыл, что нам так можно, — говорит бэм, и это он про стоны, которые не надо прятать, потому что не только в комнате, но и во всей квартире никого больше нет. — в следующий раз — моя очередь, — продолжает бэм, и это он про то, как потом поставит югёма в удобную коленно-локтевую. потому что _им_ так можно.


End file.
